Sleepover Fun
by Baby Bear
Summary: Just a repost under this name. Most yof you probably have already read this
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear ((Originally posted as Lady Luna  
Rated: PG  
  
A.N: There is NO battles in this story. They just transform once.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok..I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
"BAI, Mom!" Yelled Serena as she ran out of the house.  
"See ya tomorrow!!!"  
Serena smiled as she ran to Lita's. Her and the girls  
were planing a sleepover for the night. As she turned  
the corner, her eyes widened as she came in contact with  
a tall, dark, and annoying. Sitting on the ground she   
waited for it....1...2..."HEY MEATBALL HEAD! Slow down   
for once why don't you!" Came the deep voice over her.  
Jumping up she growled..."Leave me alone Darien!" Suddenly  
her watch went off and she screamed..."AUGH! I'm late! They   
are soooo gonna kill me!!!" With that she ran past Darien  
to Lita's.  
  
Shaking his head, he gave out a low chuckle as he picked up  
his grocerie bags. Him and the guys (Ken, Chad, Greg, and   
Andrew)were having a sleepover over at his apartment and  
he was just now coming back from the store with all of the   
food and snacks for the night. Continueing to shake his head  
he headed home to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SEEERRRREEEENNNAAA! You're late!!!" Rei yowled as Serena rushed   
into the house.  
"Come off it, Rei. You of all people should be used to it by now."  
Lita said sticking up for her friend.  
"hmmp!" Rei said as she sat down on the couch once again.  
"So.....Where's the food!?" Serena questioned hungerly with a   
small grin.  
"Hold it, Serena. We're not eating yet. Besides, Lita's still   
cooking." Mina said as she walked out of the back room.  
"OK GUYS!" Rei said jumping up, "Lets move the furniture back so we  
can spread out everything!"  
With a chorus of 'YEAHS', the group began moving the furniture. That  
is of course for Amy who sat in the corner recliner reading a book.   
By the time everyone had their blankets and stuff spread out on the  
floor it was 6:30. "MOVIE TIME!!" Someone yelled which all the girls  
agreed to and they picked out a movie. Putting in "Shakespere in Love"  
they reclined back and watched.   
About 30 min. into the movie they all looked at each other and turned  
of the movie. This was WAY too lame. "HEY! I got an idea!" Mina   
exclaimed with a small grin.  
"And what would that be o' mighty one?" Rei asked with a raised brow.  
"Well.....I heard Andrew and Ken talking the other day. They were   
planning a sleepover at Darien's this weekend. I say we go over  
there..." Mina stated with a sly grin...  
Serena had sat there quietly and listened, but after hearing that  
she had to speak..." THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING OVER TO THAT JERKS  
HOUSE!! NOT NOW, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" 'hmmphing' she pouted   
and glared at all her friends who were grinning.  
"I agree with Serena. We should just stay here and let the boys  
enjoy themselves." Amy said not looking up from her book.  
Mina grinned as she looked at Amy. "I heard Greg would be there."  
"Umm..well.." Amy flushed deep red.."I geuss it wouldn't hurt..  
I mean...after all..."  
"AAAMMMYYY.....!" Serena whined....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Okay guys....what do ya'll wanna do?" Darien asked as he   
walked into the living room with the drinks.  
"Man I dunno, I'm kinda hungry..." Chad replied as he took  
his drink.  
"YEAH DARE, ME TOO!" Andrew screamed from the back room.  
"What about you Greg?"  
Greg blinked and put his book down.."I guess I'm hungry.."  
"Okay then...who's up for pizza!?" Darien asked.  
Four hands shot up through the air.  
"Okay then...pepperonie and sassage?"  
"And extra cheese!" Ken said without looking away from the   
video game he was playing  
"Yeah!"  
Darien smiled as he turned to his phone and dialed in Papa Johns  
((Do they even *have* a Papa Johns in Tokyo. Oh well...just   
play along)) **RING** **RING** "Hello, Papa Johns."   
"Yea, I'd like to order 3 large pepperonie and sassage pizza's"  
*pause* "$19.99? Okay thanks..bye."  
Turning towards the group, Darien smiled..."They'll be here  
in 20 min."  
Andrew ran a hand through his hair as he came out of the bathroom  
"So...what do we do in the meantime..."  
A few shrugs and 'I dunno's' went out from the other four.  
The five sat around hopelessly bored as they waited for   
their pizza to arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"SERENA! Be. Quiet." Rei commanded sternly at the meatball  
headed one.  
"*WHY* exactly are we doing this....?" complained Serena as   
she followed behind them.  
"Because...." Amy started but was soon interrupted.  
"Hey! It's Darien's! Quiet down guys!" Mina said  
"OK lets hurry and transform so we can get up there!" Lita said  
as she pulled out her transformation pen and the 5 ducked   
into an alleyway.  
"MOON PRISM POWER!!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!"  
"JUPITOR STAR POWER!!"  
  
A few minutes later 5 scouts ran out from the alleyway and quick   
jetted up to the balcony. Quickly de-transform, they hid to the   
side and peered through the glass doors at the boys inside. "Ok,  
their just sitting around. We know what their doing, we can leave  
now." stated Serena proudly crossing her arms over her chest and   
getting ready to transform to jump down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile-inside the apartment  
  
Chad sighed and picked up his guitar and pick and began strumming.  
Andrew looked around and suddenly jumped up out of the spure of the  
moment idea, flipped on the radio, grabbed a coke bottle ((the old  
fashion kind)) and sad.."HIT IT CHAD!"   
Everyone blinked at Andrew and then chimed in singing and jumping   
around. Playing on fake guitars and drums and singing into coke  
bottles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OH. MY. GOD. You guys will not believe this!" Rei said her eyes wide.  
"I don't wanna see it." Serena protested   
All the girls ((except Serena)) quickly looked through the window. Eyes  
wide and busted out laughing. Serena couldn't contain it any longer. All   
the girls were laughing and she didn't know why. With a long sigh, she   
turned to look through the window. What she saw shocked her. Darien,   
cold-hearted, conceited, jerk, was dancing *ontop* of his couch singing   
into a coke bottle. She couldn't help it. She busted out laughing. Her   
sides aching and she had to lean against Amy for support.   
With all 5 laughing uncontrollably, they all lost their balance. The   
balcony doors flew open and all five came tumbling into the living room   
floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ALL FOR PART ONE! ^_^ hehe.....so tell me what you think?! hmm.?  
Flames? Love? Hate? I need to know these things! I'm new at this!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG  
  
A.N: There is NO battles in this story. Except for Serena and Darien ones.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok..I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
With all 5 laughing uncontrollably, they all lost their balance. The   
balcony doors flew open and all five came tumbling into the living room   
floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at the 5 girls   
sprawled out on the livingroom floor in hysterics. Their faces were  
flushed a deep red and they immidiantly stopped what they were doing.   
Their was a deep silence through out the room except for the insane  
laughing of the 5 rolling around on the floor.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
All the guys blinked out of their worlds and Darien hurried to the door.  
Quickly paid for the pizza and took it in. He was the one who first  
broke the silence, "WHAT THE *HELL* ARE YOU 5 DOING HERE!?" He   
burst out.   
  
The girls immidiantly stopped their laughing and swallowed hard as they lay  
there on the floor staring up at the guys over towering them.   
"umm...we...just decided...to umm...drop in..?" Came Mina's breathless reply.  
  
"Drop in, eh?" Andrew asked, his face was flushed and his arms were crossed   
over his chest.  
  
All the girls nodded in agreement and quickly stood up straightening out their   
clothes and hair. "May I ask *what* you were doing on my balcony?" Darien asked   
smoothly as he glared at the 5 expecially one.   
  
"Just umm....hanging out..?" Serena said flushed as she looked to the other  
girls for help.  
  
"And HOW exactly did you get up there?" Greg asked with a raised brow.  
  
"umm.....fire excape?" Amy said with a small shrug.  
  
"Do you have a fire escape, Dare?" Ken asked in a whisper.  
  
Darien nodded lightly and they all heard a large sigh from the 5. "So what  
exactly are we going to do with the intruders?" Chad quiestioned with a sly  
grin.  
  
"hmm...Good question Chad.." Andrew said with a small grin towards the other   
three guys in their presence, "What do you think Ken?"  
  
"Hmm...We *could* make them our slaves."  
  
"OR we could hold them hostage" Greg chirped in.   
  
"What do you think, Dare?" Chad asked as he looked to Darien.  
  
" I think we should lock them up" He said we an evil grin at a certain meatball  
head.  
  
The girls gulped lightly and stood up. "No, No...that's ok..we're just..umm..leaving.."  
Rei said as she ushered the girls to the door.  
  
"Yeah..just um....leaving..." Lita agreed nodding her head vigorasily.  
  
Amy and Mina nodded as they followed. "Come on *SERENA*" Rei said pressing the name  
eager to get out of there quick before something drastic happened to all of them.  
  
Serena blinked pulling her eyes away from Darien's. She swallowed hard, slightly   
nervous and hurried over to the rest of the girls. "OH no ya don't..." Chad said with  
a grin as he stood in the way of the girls and locked the door.  
  
"Umm....Mina?" Serena asked carefully...  
"Yeah, Sere?"   
"Remind me to kill you when we get out of here..."  
Mina swollowed lightly and nodded as she looked at all the guys.  
"I'll help.."Lita and Rei chipped in  
"......" Amy stood nervous as a deer in a spotlight.  
"You mean *if* you get out of here" Ken said with a grin...  
Hearing that made the girls huddle together even more.  
  
The five boys towered over the girls as they circled around them and lunged at them  
each grabbing a girl. Quickly shoving them each into a seperate closets or small rooms.  
Lita was shoved into the pantry. Mina into coat closet. Amy into the small laundry room.  
Rei into the bathroom, and Serena into the bedroom closet.  
  
Dusting off their hands, the guys each gave up a high five at their success and waited   
for it. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Came the scream of 5 helpless girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love? Hate? Please no flames....  
  
So....TELL ME WHAT HA THINK! ^_^ hehe...  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG  
  
A.N: Ok finally this is out....Actually since it's only been a day since I got the last  
three out, I *DON'T* wanna hear any complaints...though it *MAY* be hard to get some parts   
out during the week cause it's exams and I really gotta push myself if I wanna pass....  
  
Disclaimer: Ok..I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
  
Greg walked back out to the group in a slight daze...."So was she ok?" Ken asked   
rasing a brow at his friend...  
"oh yeah...." Greg spoke softly opening up his book.  
"Well geuss I better go check on Mina..." Andrew said with a sigh...Getting up he   
headed towards the hallway closet were she was locked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"OH my gosh! You go Amy! doesn't it feel good to be bad once in a while?!" Mina said with   
a small laugh.  
"well umm....i geuss...but..oh...aa..."  
"Oh shoot! I hear someone! Venus out!" She flicked down the top to the communicator and   
pushed the coats back giving her room to lean against the side wall. She had her plan ready  
to go. As she leaned against the wall. She tilted her head back in thought as she waited for   
the door to open. "Mina?" Asked Andrew quietly.  
"Yes, Andy?" She said smoothly as she looked down at the boy in the doorway.  
"ohh..umm...hey...." He said nervously with a small grin.."How ya holdin' up in here?"  
"ohh...I'm ok...just a little lonely...." Saying the last part quietly she looked down   
at him with a sad little dejected look.  
"Oh...well it's ok...I don't think we're gonna keep you in here much longer only for about   
thirty more minutes or so...." He said chuckling nervously....'Man...look at those eyes...  
I could get lost...'  
"Andy...are you ok...?" She asked sweetly as she saw him space out...Reaching out, she  
touched his arm lightly.  
He blinked and shook his head looking down at her hand and jumped back   
"umm...yeah..I'm just peachy..umm...I really should be going.."  
"must you...I am really lonely..." she looked at him pleadingly  
"hmm..." He thought about it..."umm...yeah....we'll umm..come check on ya later....umm...bai.." With that...he hurried out....closed the door and hurried back into the living room. Slightly shaken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina smiled and cheered herself on...flipping her communicator she spoke..."Mercury, Jup, Mars, Moon...Come in..."  
"Hey V, were here...what happened?" Jupitor asked with a grin as she bit into another cracker.  
"I totally shook him up...Ames did a good job too.."  
Mercury blushed lightly through the com and nodded..."But I think they are going to hit Lita next...I'm not totally sure...but it's just a hunch...but if not...be ready Rei and Sere...." Mina warned...  
"Gotcha..."  
"doo I HHHAAAAVVVEEE to do this..?!" Serena pleaded..."I reallllyy don't want to.."  
" Shut up Sere and stick with the plan!" Snapped Rei with a growl...  
"OH CRAP! I HEAR SOMETHING! JUP OUT!" Jupitor quickly closed her com and stretched out on the small floor with her knees under her, but her butt on the ground she leaned back against the wall closing her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm gonna go check up on Lita....I'm sure she's found something to occupy herself in the pantry...but still...be right back guys.." Ken said as he got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen next door. Unlocking the pantry, he half expected to see her reading ingrediants on food boxes, but what he found shocked him. She sat there spread out on the floor her knees under her and her head tilted to the side as if she was sleeping. 'Damn she looks hot...' he mused to himself with a small grin as he knelt down in front of her. Reaching out he gently moved a few peices of hair out of her face and gasped as her hand came up and held his hand in place on her cheek. "Ken..."  
He swallowed lightly..."Yes...Lita?"   
"When will I be able to get out of here.....It's kinda stuffy..."  
"I dunno..Lits....soon...I think.."   
"ok.....I'm sorry we burst in on you....."  
"It's ok...."  
'ok...this is scary....she looks so....vulnerable.....ok...what are these chicks playing at...Greg and Andy both go check on their crushes and come back....shaken up over something....' He was shook out of his thoughts as he felt something warm and soft against the palm of his hand. He looked at her to see her staring up at him with a spark in her eyes. He felt it again and realized she was 'kissing' his palm.   
He swallowed again, this time with difficulty and slowly pulled away.  
"umm...I gotta get back to the guys....They'll worry bout me...if i don't get back..." he said uneasily as she did it again. He had to close his eyes and force himself not to groan in pleasure. Slowly, and regretfully, he pulled his hand from her grasp and stood up....  
"Bai..." He heard her whisper gently as he closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jupitor sighed....that was deffinately NOT part of the plan she had in mind. But it worked...and she enjoyed it. Shaking the feeling off, she flipped her com. open and signalled the girls...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa....what's wrong with you, buddy?" Chad asked Ken as he walked back into the room. He looked ready to collapse and really deep in thought over something.  
  
Ken blinked and swallowed..."ohh...it's nothing...don't worry bout it...why don't you got check on Rei.." He suggested falling down into a chair.  
  
Chad and Darien looked at each other and shrugged...  
  
Standing up Chad streched and headed towards the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DA DA DA!!! Ok....that's all for now.. ^_^ I know don't you all just love me! ^_^ Love? Hate? hmm? I gotta know! 


	4. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Lady Luna  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A.N: Ok! So I got all this out and everything now..a bit of temptation and stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: Ok..I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
  
Chad and Darien looked at each other and shrugged...  
Standing up Chad streched and headed towards the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WWWOOOOHOOO!!!" Cheered Lita into her com. "That was sooooo cool! I totally shook him up! He looked ready to faint! You should have seen his face when I kissed his hand!"  
" YOU WHAT!!??" Came four surprised voices over the phone.....  
Lita smiled to herself and giggled nervously..."Well! that gives me an idea then!" Rei said with a grin.  
4 girls chatted on and on....except for Serena who stayed at the bottom of the closet grumbling something.."What's wrong Sere?" Mina asked worriedly.  
"I'm NOT doing this..."  
"What?! You have to!" Lita said her eyes wide.  
"No, I do NOT have to. I REFUSE to. There is nothing you can say to make me!" With that Serena flipped down her com and crossed her arms over her chest spreading her legs out ((which was not really effective because the closet was small)).  
  
"Ok....one out....I'm up....Oh crap! I hear someone! Fill ya in later!" Rei flipped down her com. and jumped up onto the sink pulling up her skirt just barely above her knees. She swung her feet back and forth gently as she waited for the door to open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'what the heck is wrong with those dudes...they all look pretty shooken up. I wonder what these girls are playing at..' Chad thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He stopped and removed the chair from the door and opened it slowly.  
'Wowzer...!' he thought suddenly as he walked into the bathroom. 'She looks hot!!' He let his gaze drift over her and up to her eyes. He swallowed lightly as he saw something spark in them. He watched her quietly as she pushed off the sink and stood up walking slowly over to him..."So...how long are we going to be held...prisoner.." She whispered softly as she stopped in front of him and placed a hand gently on his check...  
"umm...well...I...umm..you see...umm..." He stuttered only to be interupted.  
"Cause...you know.....it gets really lonely in here....all by myself...with no one to talk to..." she turned away with a 'fake' hurt look on her face as she walked over to sit on the toilet.  
She hugged her arms around her as she put on her most vulnerable look.  
"awww...don't look like that Rei...." Chad said quietly as he walked over to her and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her arm....he always was the sentimental type...((A.N. In my story at least!!! ^_~))   
"But..."  
"I'm sure we'll let you guys out soon..." He said soothing her softly.  
She shook slightly under his gentle touch and soothing words....but quickly snapped back to reality.."Oh Chad!" She burst out wrapping him in a hug, pressing herself against him. She grinned to herself as she felt his muscles tense and his breath catch in his throat.  
  
Chad swallowed hard, like the others had down, and slowly tried to pry her tempting body off of him. Being successful, he quickly flew out the door, locking it and running into the living room.  
Rei just smiled as she opened her com. "Mars here.....Exhibit Red= terminated..."  
"Way to go Mars!" 3 girls cheered.   
"Hey where's Sere?" Rei asked with a frown..  
"She turned her com. link off..." Amy said with a sigh....  
"Yeah..I guess..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"OH. MY. GOD." Chad stated out of breath as he ran into the living room. "You will not believe what just happened!"  
"What?!" Darien asked with wide eyes at his breathless friends...  
"She just tried to seduice him..." Greg stated matter of factly  
"Yeah! Hey how'd you know?!" He said blinking at Greg...  
"It happened to you too!?" Ken and Andrew burst out jumping up.  
"Ohhh....shit.. I see where these girls are playing at.." Andrew said quietly as he sat back down...  
They each disscused what had happened when they went to go check on each of the girls. After they got done talking they all sat in silence. Suddenly, all eyes were on Darien. He had been quiet the whole time and there was an evil smile lingering on his lips with a spark in his eye.  
"Ok..Dare...what do you got up your sleeve now..?" Ken asked curiously.  
"oh...nothing really..I just think I should go visit a certain Meatball Head and see how she likes it. Cause I have no doubt that she was the one who came up with this and I intend to give her a dose of her own medicien!" He stated standing up and heading back to his bedroom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok....Finished! hehe....Hope you all liked it! Love? Hate? Loathe?  
I gotta know! ^_^ Please read and review!!!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A.N: Ok! So I got all this out and everything now..a bit of temptation and stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: Ok..I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
  
  
"Ok..Dare...what do you got up your sleeve now..?" Ken asked curiously.  
"oh...nothing really..I just think I should go visit a certain Meatball Head and see how she likes it. Cause I have no doubt that she was the one who came up with this and I intend to give her a dose of her own medicien!" He stated standing up and heading back to his bedroom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed softly, as she sat in the bottom of the closet. Every time her com. went off, she turned it off. She did NOT want to discuss anything. She was just not going to do it. Letting out a small sigh, the blonde leaned her head back against the wall. She jumped as she heard foot steps and hit her head on the clothes above her causing them to fall off the rack onto her as she sat helplessly on the floor. Her eyes widened as she heard the bedroom door open and someone making their way over to the closet....' Please don't let it be Darien, Please don't let it be Darien..' she pleaded silently to herself as she heard the door to the closet open. She looked up and opened her eyes only to find *HIM* staring down at her...'It's...Darien...'   
"Lord help me..." She mumbled inaudibly  
"What was that..princess..." He whispered lightly as he knelt down in front of her  
She gulped lightly, and he could almost see her trying to force herself into the corner of the closet. Seeing this brought a huge smile to his face as he leaned in closer. "What's wrong sweetheart.....?" He asked quietly as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
She swallowed lightly as she looked over him....His hair was falling lightly in his deep blue eyes and he was staring at her like he never wanted to loose sight. "umm...nothin....umm...when are we exactly getting out of here? I've gotta use the bathroom..."  
  
"Really? It shouldn't be much longer.." He said lightly as he reached out and traced his finger gently along her cheek. It shocked him when she pulled away and trembled slightly like a frightened rabbit...  
  
She shivered lightly under his touch. It was so warm and comforting....but she was NOT about to give into the enemy. so she quickly pulled back and shook involentarily without his touch. She stared at him wide eyed and swollowed hard. "What's wrong, Meatball Head?" She heard him ask, and was that...concern in his voice.  
"I'm...fine....just....I want out..." She said quietly looking down at her hands that were hugging her knees to her chest.   
"Don't worry....we'll get you out of here soon..." He said quietly....'hooooolllllddd up..Dare. Remember the plan...she's just playing with your mind...she's not really afraid...'  
'Oh isn't she?' Said a little voice in the back of his head but he just ignored it.  
"Y--you promise?" He heard her stutter out quietly as she looked up to him. He looked up to catch her blue eyes with his own  
He nodded slowly as an evil smile spread on his face once again as he grabbed her hand and nuzzled his cheek against it. He heard her gasp lightly and smiled inwardly as he began to kiss her fingertips. He could tell she was shaking under his touch, and for some strange reason, he quite enjoyed kissing her soft skin.  
  
"why...?" She asked quietly as she stared up at him wide eyed...  
He stopped and looked up at her with a grin..."Why? Why I'm just playing your little game dear...Didn't you have this exact same thing planned?"  
  
Her eyes widened in question as she thought something...' Oh shit....they figured the girls game out. And he's going to blame it all on me!!' Her eyes narrowed in anger. She stopped shaking and she brought her hand back((A.N. This is for you Sun Guardian!! ^_~)) and smacked him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Everyone looked up from their spots on the couch and the girls looked towards their doors. The thing that caught their attention was the loud 'SMACK!' and 'SON OF A BITCH!' ringing out through the apartment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok....Love? Hate? gotta know ^_^ REVIEW!!!! ^_~  
  
  



	6. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A.N: Ok!I've had some complaints about the stories being to short so I'll *TRY* to make this one longer...K?! make everyone happy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok..I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
  
Everyone looked up from their spots on the couch and the girls looked towards their doors. The thing that caught their attention was the loud 'SMACK!' and 'SON OF A BITCH!' ringing out through the apartment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien came running into the living room cussing and badmouthing the little blonde bunny.   
"Wow! What happened Dare?" Ken asked as he watched his friend stomp and punch the wall.  
" The little bitch slapped me!" Darien exclaimed. His face was red and a large hand print stood out on the side of his cheek  
The boys had to bite their tongues not to laugh  
"Geuss you were wrong about her being in on the little plan,huh, Dare?" Andrew asked with a small chuckle  
Darien grumbled something inaudiable as he rolled his eyes and fell onto the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MY GOD SERENA! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Mina barked out over the com. as she was signaled in by her.  
"That asshole caught onto you guyses plan and thought to blame it on me with his *own* little game of seduction. If I ever get out of here, I *SWEAR* I will kill you." The little bunny threatened over the phone.  
"You will regret the day of ever dragging me to this...this...hell hole!" With that she threw her communicator up against the other side of the closet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the guys blinked as they heard a bang against the wall.  
"If she destroyed my closet I swear I'll kill her..." Darien mumbled through his hands.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MINA! What happened!?" Rei asked as she heard the 'BAM'  
"Serena just destroyed her communicator."  
"SHE WHAT!!!???" Rei asked shocked as her eyes widened..  
"You heard me...."  
"WHY'D SHE DO THAT!?"  
"Because the guys caught onto our little game and...umm....well....Darien decided to be the one for payback since he thought Sere was the one that came up with the plan and...umm...we've been threatened with death..."  
"Oh....is that all?"  
"REI!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena sat in the bottom of the closet. Hot tears trickling down her face. So many emotions were running through her. She had felt safe with him near her. With him kissing her, even if it *was* only her hand. She was hurt that he was only doing it for payback, for something she didn't even do. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on her knees. The tears still falling. 'Why...does he have to look so damn good....' She thought silently to himself.  
'Not that I care or anything...but still..'  
'suuuurrrrrreeeee ya don't serena..' said a small little voice in the back of her head.  
' I DON'T!' She argued as she frowned in the darkness  
'Keep telling yourself that...' The voice dared  
' FINE! I will! so there!' She thought as she nodded her head in agreement at what she had thought to the voice.  
  
Through the arguement, she still didn't understand why the tears kept falling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think we should let them out.." Chad said quietly. It had been a good hour and a half since they had been in there and they were probably bored.  
" I agree.." Greg said as he closed his book in his lap.  
  
Ken and Andrew nodded in agreement and looked towards Darien who wasn't totally sure about the whole thing.  
  
"We'll all let them out at the same time and each go let out the girl who we checked on..kay?" Andrew asked  
  
Three nodded silently, while one "HELL NO!" rang out through the quietness.  
  
"Come on Darien..." Ken pleaded as he looked at his friend.  
"Yeah...I'm sure she's calmed down now a bit" Greg added with reassurance.  
"well...I geuss.."   
"GREAT! Let's go let the pidgeons free" Chad said as he jumped up and headed down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Each guy went their seperate way to go after the girls, leaving Darien standing in the room. He sighed shaking his head, and pushed himself up off the couch slowly. He had a feeling he was going to regret this. Slowly he made his way back to the bedroom to free the little bunny. Opening the bedroom door, he walked in.  
  
Serena blinked as she thought she heard the door open. She pressed herself back against the farthest corner, she watched and waited to be let out. Breathing in and out slowly, her breath caught in her through as the door open and two deep blue eyes glanced down at her. She recognized them imidiantly and stood up. Though the top of her head was at his neck she still glared up at him as he glared down at her. Suddenly, they both felt themselves slipping into each others eyes as they continued to glare. Their expressions softened lightly and they felt themselves inching closer and closer.   
'what the HELL am I doing?!' Darien questioned himself as he relized the space between them was getting smaller. He quickly pulled back and coughed uncomfortably, causing Serena to snap back to reality  
  
'He's playing with your emotions again..' She told herself and her eyes immidiantly narrowed at the man in front of her. She mouthed one word....."...run..."   
  
Darien blinked and took that as a warning as he turned and ran out of the room. The little blonde behind him running in anger and hurt.   
  
All the other guys had already let the other girls out and were sitting quietly in the living room apologizing for locking them up and the girls for playing their little 'game'. That all soon stopped as Darien ran into the living room, with a blurred figure with two blonde strings flying at the back of it's head. They immidiantly realized who 'It' was when 'It' screamed..."COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE JACKASS!!!!!"  
  
The group of 8 huddled together in the corner of the room while they other two chased each other around the room. The meatball headed one was red faced and angry as she chased the frightened guy around the room. She trapped him on the other side of the couch and jumped over it onto him tackling him to the ground  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope this is longer. Tell me! Love? Hate? ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A.N: OK! I've had some complaints about the stories being to short so I'll *TRY* to make this one longer...K?! make everyone happy!  
Disclaimer: OK, I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
The group of 8 huddled together in the corner of the room while they other two chased each other around the room. The meatball headed one was red faced and angry as she chased the frightened guy around the room. She trapped him on the other side of the couch and jumped over it onto him tackling him to the ground  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien blinked and stared up at the blond who *cough* somehow was in the position to be straddling his hips, and her feet trapped under his legs. She must have noticed this by now as well because there was a faint redness to her cheeks and she tried to wiggle her way out. As she wiggled Darien tried his best not to groan in pleasure. But he must have let out a small one only detectable to her cause she imidiantly stopped and began to apologizing.  
'This girl is too much...She doesn't even *realize* what she does to me' Thinking that he shook his head and sat up propping himself up on his hands.   
  
Serena blinked as she looked up. His chest was now pressed lightly against hers and her mind was spinning. She was in the middle of...'I wish I could stay like this' when she hit the floor. Darien had pushed her off and was standing up brushing himself off. She growled and was about to tackle him again, but the girls saw the reaction and grabbed her dragging her over to the other side of the room. She frowned as she was sat down in the recliner and let out a long breath of air trying to calm herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien ran a hand through his ebony hair as he made his way back to the guys on the couch. "Remind me to never listen to you guys again..." He said as he sat on the edge of the couch.  
"Looks like you were the only one here getting some action..." Ken said wryly, trying to surpress a chuckle. d  
They all laughed as Darien grumbled something about 'real friends'   
"Hey...What's that?" Greg asked as he heard a 'Pit-Pat' against something. They all blinked and looked around and found the cause of the source. Small rain drops were hitting against the balcony doors. He blinked..."Oh it's just rain..."   
Darien sighed and shook his head sinking back into his chair. Everything was quiet as they listened to the rain drops get harder and harder against the window. Suddenly, "BOOM!!!!" Thunder went off, shaking the whole apartment complex.  
  
There was silence and then...."WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO!!!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!"  
  
"What was THAT?" Asked Chad as he uncovered his ears.  
"..Serena..." Andrew stated calmly with a sigh...  
"Why'd she scream like that?" Ken asked in confusion  
"Because she hates thunderstorms....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Se...re....na.....let...go..of me...." Rei ordered trying to breath.....  
Serena slowly pried herself off of her friend and looked around the room. The guys were talking and everything else seemed normal. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly began to relax. At least the lights were still on...."BOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!" Thunder and lightening racked the building once again and then they were all plummeted into darkness.  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screeched as she ran for the door only to trip and fall over something...or someone.  
  
She clinged to the figure shaking, as tears fell down her cheeks.   
"Serena...?" She heard Rei and the girls ask.   
She was about to speak when thunder shook the building once more making her cling to the figure even more.  
  
"Meatball head....I...can't...breath...."  
  
She blinked and imidiantly let go her eyes wide as she stared at the dark figure in front of her. She couldn't make him out that well but she knew who it was. "Don't call me 'Meatball Head.' " she hissed at him as she closed her eyes.   
He gulped and nodded lightly as he pushed her off once more and headed to the hall closet to get his candles and flashlights. Coming back in, he set the candles on top of his entertainment center and in the middle of the coffee table, lighting each one.   
"LIGHT!" Came a ecstatic shriek. The being scurried over to the coffee table and grabbed a flashlight turning it on. "Sweet light...how do I love thee, let me count thy ways!" She chanted as she hugged the flashlight to her chest, ignoring the stares from her friends and the guys.   
"OKAY..... Now what are we going to do?" Amy asked as she seated herself next to Greg  
"I dunno....it looks like we are stuck here until the storm lets up.." Lita said quietly as she pushed away from the balcony doors and sat down next to Ken on the floor.   
This brought Serena back to earth..." Me. Stuck here with That?" She asked pointing to Darien.  
  
He winced lightly...for some reason it hurt that she didn't want to be here. Pushing it away, he replied back., "It's not like I WANT you here ya know...."  
  
"Guys knock it off!" Andrew ordered as he narrowed his eyes at the two..."We are all getting along except for you two!!" He stated  
And in fact, he was right. Amy and Greg were cuddled up on the love seat looking over a biology book with a flashlight. Rei and Chad were discussing music. Mina and Andrew were holding hands at the other end of the couch with Mina's head rested on Andrews shoulder, and Lita and Ken were sitting on the floor discussing food tips and ideas. Serena sighed. She was happy for all her friends. They all looked so happy. But she felt left out. The thunder wasn't as loud and she couldn't see the lightening the way she was facing. Hugging the flashlight closer to her, she rested her head on the end of the table.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien sighed as he realized what Andrew was talking about at the same time as Serena had. He looked down and let his eyes drift over her. She was quite pretty. He wondered why he never noticed before. 'Cause you were too busy teasing her, ya dope..' Said that small annoying voice in the back of his head.  
' oh shut up.....' He threatened   
'make me....'   
'fine! I will!'  
'and how do you suppose to do that, hmmm...?' The little voice taunted..  
'.............'  
'MWHAHAHAA!! I WIN!'   
Darien growled to no one imperticular and pushed the little voice away as he closed his eyes. He didn't know WHAT exactly was going on, but he was sure he didn't want to find out. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok....done with this chapter.....Love? Hate? Loathe? ^_~ REVIEW~  



	8. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG-13  
  
A.N: OK! I've had some complaints about the stories being to short so I'll *TRY* to make this one longer...K?! make everyone happy!  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Darien growled to no one imperticular and pushed the little voice away as he closed his eyes. He didn't know WHAT exactly was going on, but he was sure he didn't want to find out. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The watch on the girls arm went 'beep', as it signaled one a.m. Her blue eyes opened lightly and she yawned as she looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Even the jerk Darien was sitting on the couch asleep. She wasn't sure what had woken her. Maybe it was the rain. It had gotten much harder and was beating against the glass doors of the balcony. Standing slowly she easily made her way through her friends on the floor to the balcony. She looked out it at the blinding rain that fell, and placed her right palm smoothly on the cold glass. She shivered lightly and closed her eyes as she let the coldness move up her hand and to her arm. With a small sigh, she pulled away from the doors and headed back to her circle of friends. She stopped by the side of the couch and looked down. Darien looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Not like the arrogant jerk he was when he was awake. 'but he always looked good, didn't he?' Asked Serena's own little voice  
'mmm-hmm...' she answered as she nodded her head ever so slightly, with a dazed look.  
'so you admit it?'  
'admit what?' she asked blinking lightly having been brought out of her daze.  
'that you think he looks good..'  
'when did I say that!?'  
'just a second ago when you were *staring* at him.'  
'ohh....well he does look good...' She stated with a smile as she reached out and brushed a few peices of dark hair out of his eyes. With a small happy sigh, she turned away and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien jolted awake suddenly. He felt a coldness as she turned to the bathroom. Quietly he stared after her until she dissappeared into the dark hallway. It was then that he decided to let out his breath that he had been holding. He looked around at everyone who was sleeping. All his buds looked like they were in heaven as they lay there asleep snuggled up to their girlfriends. He felt a brush of loneliness brush over him, as he remembered his past. As he fell into his thoughts he didn't notice the small tears that found their way down his face.  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts by two things the first was the roaring thunder that made the complex shake so bad it felt like it was going to collapse and the second was the ear splitting sound of "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Coming from the bathroom. Jumping up, Darien quickly made his way through the maze of friends on the floor to the bathroom where Serena was. It was dark and he couldn't see her. "Serena?" He asked quietly as he pushed open the bathroom door.   
  
He faced the bath tub as he heard small whimpers from the far wall. "Serena....?" He asked again, as he walked closer to the bath tub.   
  
"D..Dar..ien..?" She asked in small whimpers as she sat shaking in the bottom of the bath tub. Her knees to her chest and her hair falling around her.   
  
"Shhhh..." He said quietly as he found her and pulled her into his arms. One hand resting on the small of her back and the other at the back of her head as she buried her face into his shoulder. He pulled her closer as he felt her shaking against him. He rubbed her back lightly as he held her close, and whispered small comfortings into her ear. He didn't know if they'd work, but he soon found out as her sobs turned into soft sniffles((A.N. I don't know if this is a word, but it is in my story :P)) and her body stopped shaking.   
  
"Come on Sere...stand up....ok?" He asked slowly as his legs began to tire under him. She looked up at him, her blue puffy eyes staring into his own. He smiled lightly and touched the side of her cheek and wiped a few tears away. "Will you stand up with me?" He asked her again.  
  
He got a small nodd in reply as she allowed herself to stand with him. Shakily, she stepped out of them tub. The two walked slowly back into the living room, and around the heaps of people on the floor ((A.N. Isn't it amazing what some people can sleep through?)) Sitting her down on the couch he retreated back to his bedroom and took a deep breath. This was way to much. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. But he wasn't about to take advantage of the small blond. Shaking the impure thoughts from his head, he quickly grabbed his fluffy white comforter off his bed and made his way back towards the living room.  
  
Serena shivered involentarily...'It's amazing...' she thought to herself..'first I couldn't stand being anywhere near him, and now....what I would give just to have him hold me...' She sighed softly as she layed her head back in thought. She looked towards the hall as she heard a noise and had to cover her mouth from bursting out in laughter. Darien was walking down the hall. The white comforter on top of his head resembling a large crown. She giggled harder as he stopped at the couch.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked her with a raised brow. The small girl who was just crying and shaking in fear, was now laughing. She was one confusing girl.  
  
"Y..You...!" She laughed out as she covered her mouth with one hand and pointed to him with the other.  
  
"Me?" He asked confused as he sat down next to her.  
  
"mmmm-hmm...You looked like you had a big crown ontop of your head...You looked really silly!" She told him with a smile....  
  
"Is that so..?" He said with a mischevious smile as he spread the blanket out across the both of them.   
  
"Yep! I wish I had a camera..."   
  
"uh huh....well, lets see whos laughing now..." He laughed, reaching out quickly he began to tickle her sides. He was pleased with her reaction when she busted out laughing, she covered her mouth with one hand and tried to grab his hands with the other to stop him. "Pleeassee...stop....!" She laughed out as she tried to wiggle away from his hands.  
  
He smiled softly and stopped letting his hands rest gently on her waist. He smiled down at the small petite girl who was leaning on her side against the couch breathing hard from laughing so much. Her eyes were wide with happiness which he couldn't help but smile at. He smiled as he reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek. Slowly the space between them began to close as they began to drown in each others eyes.   
  
"BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another crash of earth shaking thunder crashed through the sky breaking the two from their revere.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't you just love me?! *dodges many sharp and brutal objects* Heehee....Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? **really needs to stay away from the sugar** Love? Hate? Loath? I need to know these things! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Sleepover Fun

Title: Sleepover Fun   
Author: Baby Bear  
Rated: PG-13 or R ((for Sexual Content))  
  
A.N: AWWWW!!! This is the last parts...i hope you all enjoyed my story!  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Though there are  
many times that I wish I did, but, to no avail. I do not.   
So please, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
  
He smiled softly and stopped letting his hands rest gently on her waist. He smiled down at the small petite girl who was leaning on her side against the couch breathing hard from laughing so much. Her eyes were wide with happiness which he couldn't help but smile at. He smiled as he reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek. Slowly the space between them began to close as they began to drown in each others eyes.   
  
"BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another crash of earth shaking thunder crashed through the sky breaking the two from their revere.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Serena screamed as she jumped and clinged onto Darien. Her heart began to beat faster, but no because of the storm. Dariens hands had made their way up the back of her shirt and were gently caressing the small of her back. She was straddling his lap once again. Though she had no clue how she got there. She swallowed lightly and looked up at him. He smiled down at her lightly. 'Damn...she's way to tempting...' He thought to himself as his eyes drifted over the features on her face. From her baby blues to her rosy red lips. He was knocked back to reality as the blond angel began to move around on top of him. To her, she was just trying to get off. To him, it was *MUCH* more. "Please stop wiggling around, would ya..." Darien said huskily as his senses were going on the fritz.  
Serena stopped and blinked looking to him..."Why?" ((A.N. Well we all know how naive she is! )) "Because if you don't....'something' is going to happen..."  
Serena rolled her eyes..."Suuuurrrrreeeee....alrighty then..." Once again she tried move off his lap. He groaned lightly, as he closed his eyes and the heat began to rise through his body...'She *REALLY* has no clue what she is doing...' he thought to himself...  
'Why don't you show her?' Said a small mischievous voice in the back of his head.  
And for once he can say, him and that little voice agreed on something. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her towards him and lowered his face to capture his lips with hers.   
  
He heard her gasp lightly into the kiss, and for a moment, he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing. But that was only for a moment. The next thing he knew was that the gentle kiss was being returned. Full force! The little blond had snaked her arms up and around his neck holding on for dear life as the kiss become more passionate.   
  
Darien tightened his arms around the girl bringing her closer to his body and pressing her against him. He smiled inwardly as he felt her groan into his mouth with pleasure. Slowly, he pleaded her to part her lips with his tongue, it was then that shocked him. She pulled away quickly wide eyed.   
  
He was too dizzy, he didn't realize what she had said..."What...?" He asked as he got his senses straight...He looked at the figure in his lap. She was looking down at her hands, her could tell her face was flushed with redness from the kiss.  
  
"Only if you love me..." She said quietly as she looked up to him. As he looked into her eyes, she saw the pleading look for him to say it. 'But will you mean it?' The little voice asked with a touch of questioning in it.   
  
Darien closed his eyes and didn't even have to think about it. 'With all my heart...' he replied to the voice and opened his eyes to look at the angel. He cupped her chin in his hands and tilted it up to look into his eyes. "I love you, Serena..." He spoke softly as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
Serena swallowed as she stared into his eyes. Many emotions flashed through them, longing, lust, ...love. Small tears of joy came to her eyes. But he mistook them for ones of sadness. Turning away from her eyes he looked down to the couch as it became suddenly interesting. He jumped as he felt small fingers tracing his jaw and a soft loving voice whisper into his ear. "I love you too, Darien..."   
  
He turned his head quickly to look at hers to say something, only to be hushed by her lips pressing to his. This time it was *her* tongue that pleaded *his* lips to open. He graciously gave in and parted his lips allowing their tongues to play together.  
  
  
'He tastes like chocolate'  
'She tastes like honey...'   
  
Darien wrapped his arms back around her waist pulling her closer to him, as he tilted his head to the side so his tongue could explore her mouth more freely. She smiled inwardly as she felt herself melting into him. He was warm and comforting. Pressing herself harder against him she groaned in pleasure as his tongue massaged her own.  
  
He laid her down on her back as he turned and laid himself on top of her, keeping most of his weight off of her by placing his foot on the floor. He let his hands caress her sides under her shirt ever so gently. She groaned into his mouth as felt her body heat rising with his.  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a..." Oh, Greg..." echo out through the quiet room making them both jump apart wide eyed and breathing hard. They looked over at Amy who was nuzzled lightly into Greg's side mumbling stuff. They both sweatdropped and chuckled lightly shaking their heads as they looked to each other. Darien pulled her into his lap, and she leaned her head against his chest. Pulling the covers up around the both of them, he kissed her forehead and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPILOGUE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shown through the balcony windows and the birds chirped happily outside. The priestess yawned as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she kissed Chad on the cheek and then turned looking around the room at all of her friends. She smiled and then stopped on the couple under the white comforter  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!!!" Rei screeched. She sat staring at the two curled up under the white comforter. Rei's sudden out burst woke up every one and they two stared wide eyed at the couple under the covers.   
  
Serena and Darien slowly woke as they heard voices around them. They blinked as they realized everyone was up and the position they were in.   
  
"THEY'RE UP!!!" Rang out Mina's voice as the 8 people in the house crowded around the couple.  
  
"WHO!?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"WHERE?!"  
  
"WHEN!?"  
  
"HOW!!!??"  
  
"WHAT DID YA'LL DO!!!????"  
  
"AMY!!!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOL!!! OK...It's done!! Did you all like? I hope so!!! ^_^   
Read and Review!!!! Love? Hate? Loathe? ^_^  
I need to know these things K? I'm going to have a Christmas story out sometime before Christmas I hope. ^_^ Well gotta go for now! TA TA!  



End file.
